Unmanned aircraft or air vehicles (UAVs) provide enhanced and economical access to areas where manned flight operations are unacceptably costly and/or dangerous. For example, unmanned aircraft outfitted with remotely controlled cameras can perform a wide variety of surveillance missions, including spotting schools of fish for the fisheries industry, monitoring weather conditions, providing border patrols for national governments, and providing military surveillance before, during, and/or after military operations.
Actuators are typically used in aircraft, including unmanned aircraft, to move components of the aircraft before, during, and after flight. During the life of the aircraft, these actuators are typically replaced at periodic intervals and/or after a failure. One drawback with existing arrangements for supporting the actuators in the aircraft is that it may be difficult and/or time consuming for an operator to easily and accurately position the replacement actuator in exactly the same location as the original actuator. If the replacement actuator is not properly positioned, it may not properly drive the component to which it is coupled. For example, if a replacement actuator is improperly aligned and coupled to a flight control surface, such as an aileron, it may not provide the control capability desired and/or required for operation of the aircraft. This can lead to unacceptably poor performance of the aircraft and/or a loss of the aircraft.